Smashing Sagas/Season 2
<< Season 1 | Season 2 Chapter 53: Black N' Yellow, Black N' Yellow Story Prompt: '''The second season kicks off with Pac and Pit fight the Pika and Pixels in a battle of Black n' yellow! '''Conclusion: '''Pac and Pit take this flat world by storm! Information '''Starring: Pikachu (Apallo) vs. Mr. Game & Watch (3K) vs. Pac-Man (Blu) vs. Dark Pit (Legion) Stage: Flat Zone X Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/18/15 Ranks #Pac-Man #Mr. Game & Watch #Dark Pit #Pikachu Chapter 54: Psychic Smash Story Prompt: '''The Psychic powered Smashers settle the score! '''Conclusion: '''Ness shows the world why Mewtwo was cut! Information '''Starring: Ness (Blu) vs. Mewtwo (Apallo) Stage: Kalos Pokémon League Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Ness #Mewtwo Chapter 55: Holidary Hattack 3: Terror at the Top of the Tiers Story Prompt: '''These two top tier terrors fight on behalf of their holiday hats! Well...Link isn't wearing a green hat at the moment...in fact that's probably not even Twilight Link, BUT REGARDLESS watch the two fight for the Christmas colors of green and red! '''Conclusion: '''No nerf can stop the Main Ape! Information '''Starring: Link (Apallo) vs. Diddy (Blu) Stage: Temple Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Diddy Kong #Link Chapter 56: Rival Rumble: Mario vs. Bowser Story Prompt: '''It's time to flash back to the Villager's trailer and pay witness to the Settle the Score to put StS on the boards! It's the rival rumble between Mr. Video Game and the King of Koopas! '''Conclusion: '''Mario won. What did you expect? Him to lose? lol maybe in an RPG spin-off or something but not here Information '''Starring: Mario (Blu) vs. Bowser (Apallo) Stage: Boxing Ring Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Mario #Bowser Chapter 57: Bowser Jr. Clowns the Competition! Story Prompt: '''"You hurt my daddy! Now it's on 1 on 2 fatty!" '''Conclusion: '''Remember how I said Bowser couldn't beat Mario? Well that's Bowser, he's a scrub and his son is infinitely better. Point to the Heir to Evil! Information '''Starring: Mario (Apallo) vs. Bowser Jr. (Blu) Stage: Coliseum Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Bowser Jr. #Mario Chapter 58: Settle the Score: Fox vs. Sheik Story Prompt: '''Melee's top garbage Settle the Score on Yoshi's Island GCN! '''Conclusion: '''Sheik destroys Fox since let's be perfectly honest, Sheik is just the reincarnation of Melee. Information '''Starring: Fox (Apallo) vs. Sheik (Blu) Stage: Yoshi's Island GCN Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Sheik #Fox Chapter 59: Round Guys vs. Bad Guys: Robust Bellied Battlers Story Prompt: '''Two of the rounder smashers fight it out! '''Conclusion: '''Wario delivers punishment to the inattentive sleeper! Information '''Starring: Jigglypuff (Apallo) vs. Wario (Blu) Stage: Flat Zone X Ω''' '''Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Wario #Jigglypuff Chapter 60: Settle the Score: Revenge Against the Replacement Story Prompt: '''Payback time! Mewtwo has cleared the Stadum's arena in order to challange his replacement for Brawl! '''Conclusion: '''MEWTWO STRUCK BACK! Information '''Starring: Mewtwo (Blu) and Lucario (Apallo) Stage: Pokemon Stadium 2 Items: Smash Ball Customs: Off Date: 4/19/15 Ranks #Mewtwo #Lucario Chapter 61: Fight Against the Faker GRENINJA (APALLO) VS. MEWTWO (Blu) Chapter 62: Clash Against Clones LINK (APALLO) VS. TOON LINK (BLU) 4/26/15 Chapter 63: A Link to the Battle PIT (BLU) VS. LINK (APALLO) Stage: Palutena's Temple 4/26/15 Chapter 64: Masters of Melee DR. MARIO (APALLO) VS. MEWTWO (BLU) 4/26/15 Chapter 65: Back to the Eighties Part 1: Princesses and Pixels Mr. Game & Watch (3K) vs. Peach (Blu) vs. Zelda (Apallo) Peach G&W Zelda 4/26/15 Chapter 66: Burly Boys, Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies: The Mario Match Donkey (3K) vs. Bowser Jr. (Apallo) vs. Rosalina (Blu) rose dk koopa 4/26/15 Chapter 67: Burly Boys, Kooky Kids and Lively Ladies: The Prodigy, The Bounty Hunter, The Goddess Captain Falcon (3K) vs. Ness (Apallo) vs. Palutena (Blu) falc ness palu 4/26/15 Chapter 68: Heir to the Ice DUCK HUNT DUO (BLU) vs. ROSALINA & LUMA (THING) vs. OLIMAR (3K) Stage: 4/28/15